I'll Tell You A Tale Of Vampirates
by AutumnBlitz
Summary: Scarlett's a 16 year old pirate and Captain's Daughter on her ship, The Morning Star. But what happens when things don't quite go according to plan and she has a run in with the Vampirate crew, and most importantly, Lorcan Furey?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

In the midst of a battle, begins a tragic tale, yet one with, perhaps, a happy ending. It is a tale of love, loss, pirates and vampires, yet do not be afraid, for everything is not what it seems.

Yet we will not begin out story here, no. We will begin our story at a time before these events occurred, and thrust our young Scarlett into the throes of adventure, no, we must begin our tale on a bright Monday morning, the week before our story begins.

Scarlett walked across the deck to stand at the helm of the pirate ship, where one of the crew members was standing, a young man, named Cal. He was about 22 or so, and had joined the crew last year after deciding he needed some adventure in his life. Scarlett, on the other hand had been born and raised on this ship. Literally. She could count on one hand the number of times she'd been on land for more than a few hours. But she couldn't complain, she loved it. The wind in her hair, the sun on her face, the thrill, the adventure; The chance of a lifetime.

She loved going on raids alongside her pirate brethren - her family. She loved using her sword to create maximum, and minimum damage, such was the beauty - and the power of the sword. This was her life and she wouldn't want to change a thing.

At that moment a chill went through her and her long black hair whipped across her pale face, her bright green eyes flashing as she stood there, straight and tall, looking like royalty; her scabbard at her hips, swords strung across her back, a dagger in both boots a knife up her sleeve and her pistol attached to her side. Yes, she was beautiful, but a trained killer and very deadly with skill and strength to rival or beat any mans. She was sixteen years old, and already a killer.

That was the thing she didn't enjoy quite so much: the killing. She didn't kill unless it was necessary, and her life was in danger.

She turned to face Cal, who gave her a smile "Miss Scar, you look nice today," he commented jovially with a wink, and she grinned back at him. It was no secret that she and Cal were good friends and that he was hopelessly in love with her, and while he was attractive, she just wasn't interested - but she enjoyed his banter.

"Oh really? Well you might want to keep your eyes fixed on the sea, which is over there," she pointed, trying to keep a straight face as she tried to get his gaze away from her ass.

He coughed slightly "Sorry Miss, I was just checking to see if your swords had dropped down at all, we don't want you getting hurt," he winked at her again, and she walked off with a laugh, as he called "See you later!". She let her laughter bubble over as soon as she was sure he couldn't hear her. She walked towards her cabin, which was one of the three at the front of the ship, and the one next to the Captains, the one on the other side belonged to her 19 year old best friend, Sky - who was practically [in the eyes of the crew] her adopted brother. She had three real brothers, but none had found any interest in the pirate life, not that she minded - she knew it wasn't for everyone.

She opened her cabin door, and walked inside moving to lie on the bed before she realized that there was someone already in her cabin. Sky. She paused a moment, unsure of why he was there Usually, he'd knock if she was in there, or leave a note if she wasn't, but he never usually waited. Something must be up.

"Sky, what are you doing in here?" she asked, not unkindly but curiously. He was suddenly standing in front of her, making her jump slightly

"I don't want you to go on the next raid," he said firmly, almost angrily "It's too dangerous, Jared was killed on the last one, and I don't want the same thing to happen to you. I'm going to tell your dad not to let you go." he practically shouted, and Scarlett flinched at the mention of Jared, her once dear friend. He was eighteen, and had joined the ship when he was about ten, and she was eight, the two had become good friends, and along with Sky, they'd been near inseparable for eight years, as everyone else on the ship at the time had been in their twenties or above.

"Sky, don't you dare tell me I can't go on a raid, don't you bloody well dare! Do you think it's what Jared would have wanted? For us both to live in fear of getting killed after he died? I really don't think so, and besides, it doesn't sound to me like you'll be skipping out on this raid, so if you go, I go!" Scarlett screamed, utterly furious. How could he tell her, the Captain's daughter not to go on a raid? She had much more authority on this ship than he did "Last time I checked, we all pull out weight on this ship, and we all chip in. If I skip out on a raid, how will that look to the crew, to my father? No, I will not skip this raid but you can if you bloody well want, but I won't participate in your plan. If I die on the next raid, at least I can say I will die happy and with the full support of my friends, family and crew. I won't forfeit that. Ever," she added, growling

Sky looked shocked "I'm sorry Scar, I didn't think of it like that. I know this life is dangerous, and I know that on the sea is how you want to die, just promise me, **promise me** you'll try not to die too soon, okay?" he spoke softly, quietly, calming Scar's anger, and she nodded, "Besides, you'd ruin your father's plans, and we don't want that now, eh?" he carried on, giving her a wink and she groaned and went the colour of her namesake as he laughed at her.

Her father's plan. She and Sky were to marry on her 18th birthday if she had found no suitable alternative, since Sky was from a wealthy well known family, and was a very good pirate to boot. Piracy was in the boy's blood, and he wanted a 'good match' for his daughter.

"Out, Sky out, seriously. I have two years, now shoo!" she laughed at his crestfallen face, but a wicked glint in his eye appeared as she stood in front of the door

"Sky, what are you going to do? Sky?" she asked, nervously, as he advanced on her

He pressed his lips hard against hers, pressing her against the door, then span her out of the way before walking out. Damn him, she thought. And damn his bloody plan.

She was going on that raid if it killed her.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter one:**

It was the day of the raid, and Scarlett had her way. She was going on that raid.

Scarlett was wearing her usual attire of knee high buckled black boots, with their daggers slipped down the side, black leather trousers, ticket into the boots, her belt with pistol and scabbard, and a plain black top, with a white puffy [rather stereotypical pirate] shirt over the top. Her long black hair was left down, but she had a leather headband tied around her head to keep it in place. She looked set for war, as she checked that all of her straps and weapons were tied tightly to her person, so that they wouldn't come undone in battle.

She walked out of her cabin, back straight, perfect posture, to face the awaiting crew "Are we ready, lads?" she called, and got a motley mixture of 'ayes'. she smiled slightly, before calling out once again "I said, are we ready lads?", and this time, the whole crew yelled 'aye!'. She grinned softly, as her father walked out of his cabin, and onto the deck, and a huge cheer came from the crew. They all adored him, and that made her heart swell with pride. Her father was the captain of these men, and they wouldn't have it any other way!

She listened intently as her father gave a speech, gearing up for the fight, and she could feel it stirring up a building mound of excitement as she waited for the oncoming battle. But the excitement was not for the battle itself: she was not a bloodthirsty girl, and wouldn't needlessly shed blood for anyone's sake, but she always looked forward to a good fight, a chance to prove herself, and for all of those hours of rigorous practice to pay off. She was excited about the aftermath, her ship's homecoming, full or empty handed, it made no difference, what mattered was that it showed that the ship were a team, a family.

All too soon, yet not soon enough, the pirate crew was scrambling into position as there were last minute attack instructions from her father and the guy in charge of attack, and then it began.

It was going so quickly, as she swung over to the opposite side, both rapiers already drawn, a few thrusts here and there, a quick jab, no needless swings, hits or collisions, she used minimal contact and only precise movements that were going to be beneficial. She was precise, well trained, executing the moves with her swords perfectly; they were an extension of herself.

She sprung lightly across the deck, weaving in and out of the other combatants, looking more like a dancer than someone in the midst of a battle.

And that's when it happened.

She'd found another opponent, and had just knocked his epee from his hand, when someone banged into her from the side

She tried desperately to keep her balance, as the weight of the man and the momentum of his fall began to push her closer towards the railing along the edge of the ship, yet, when he landed, she carried on falling, and over the side of the ship she fell, down, down, down until she hit the crashing waves of the ocean.

* * *

I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this up!  
And apologies about the length - It's not as long as I'd usually like, but I think that this was the perfect place to finish!  
I've not been well recently, and what with going to Italy, finishing exams, constant doctors appointments, and way too much homework, I've been too busy to write!  
But hopefully I'll be quicker at updating next time!


End file.
